The arrival of the vampires
by Lord-Kiwi
Summary: Bella and the cullens go to Hogwarts, after they've recieved a call for help.Bella finds out thing about herself she didn't know jet, and wants to be a vampire more than ever.they are being prepared for battle.twilightharry potter crossover.
1. The change

**Chapter one.**

'What exactly do you mean with _wizards_?' I asked. My mind was empty and I could feel my mouth falling open.

'Well, you know, magic and stuff.' Edward said, looking nervous at me. This was strange, he was almost never nervous.

'you're joking right?' I asked. That must be it, it was just a joke. But my hope was vanished away when I saw him shake his head.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well, euh.. I think I forgot that you didn't knew. Besides why should you know?' he said, and looked at me to see how I would react.

Now I turned angry 'oh so just because I'm a human, Bella doesn't need to know anything? Is that it?'

'you know that's not what he meant, Bella.' Alice's voice said from behind me.

The sound made my heart stop for a second. 'Please stop sneaking up to me will you? You scared me half to death, and besides it's none of your business.' I said rather rude, and I saw that her face looked hurt. Good.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said. 'But I saw that Edward was in trouble so—'

'It's ok Alice.' I interrupted her. And I turned my attention to Edward again.

'So, what exactly was it that the _wizards_ wanted?' I asked him.

Edward and Alice spent the next hour in my room, explaining to me that a war was going on between a group of Dark wizards and the rest.

He also told me that there was a school, Hogwarts, were children were taught the magical ways.

Now, Dumbeldore, the head of the school, wanted help from all magical being capable of giving it.

Alice told me that she had seen us, including me, in England in the school.

And Edward told me that Carlisle had received a massage from other vampires that their was indeed a call, but that no one wanted to answer it.

'except you.' I said. It wasn't a question.

'except us.' Edward said with a smile.

My mind was racing. If this wizards indeed existed, and they needed their help, they should go, I knew that. But what good could I possibly do, I mean it's not like I have super powers, actually I'm quite the opposite.

But still, Alice said she'd seen me, and who'd bet against her?

The doubt on my face must had been visible, what didn't surprise me, after all my face was like an open book.

'But we'll only go if you can come with us. And trust me we have a good reason to take you with us.' Edward said, his eyes looked concerned at me. I wondered why.

'What is the reason.' I asked.

'You'll see.' Edward said with that smile that I loved so much.

'when do you want to go?' I asked, wondering how I could convince Charlie to let me go.

'actually the plan was to leave in three days.' Edward said.

'Three days!" my voice sounded high and weird. 'and how will I convince my dad in only three days?'

'Well we have these false flyers, for a very good school in England…' Edward said.

'Don't worry. It'll work.' Alice said when she saw the look on my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lying on my bed, in Edwards arms, as usual.

When I thought about the last two days I still couldn't believe that Charlie bought the story. And that he thought that I was going to a school for only an exclusive group of high talented students.  
Of course being a wizard, you are high talented, so she didn't really lie.

And when Carisle came by and said that Edward and Alice would be going there to, and the whole family would move there so they would keep an eye on me, Charlie said yes.

'what are you thinking about?' Edwards soft voice made my head spin, as always.

'what will happen tomorrow.' I said ,and pulled my blankets up. Edward was really cold.

'we won't leave till night, as you'll know why.' I could hear his grin. 'so you'll have time to finish your last packing and say good bye to Charlie.'

'your still not telling me what your big secret is?' I asked, furious that over the last two days Edward still haven't told me why he needed me on this trip, except of course for the fact that he loved me.

I felt and heard him sigh. I was pretty annoying over the last days.

' Ok, I'll tell you my secret.' Edward said.

'Really?" I asked him, not believing that he'd tell me now.

'yea, I don't know how to tell you this but…'

'Yes?' I asked holding my breath.

'I'm a vampire, and I'm hopelessly in love with you.' He said and smiled, when I turned to him and looked rather angry.

He laughed soft so Charlie wouldn't hear us when I slapped him on the head with a pillow.

'That's not funny!' I said.

'you know what.' Edward said, kissing my hair. 'I'll tell you tomorrow.'

'Promise?' I said, calmed down by his lips on my hair.

'promise.' He mumbled.

After that I fell asleep, till I woke up in his arms again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)  
I had this idea for a long time now.. ever since I first read Twilight.

However, I was always to busy to start it!

But now fate intervened, unfortunately by killing my PC.

Well, it crashed. So now my parents won't let me on it till they made a backup from some important files.

So now here I am, on my brothers PC, without any of my stories on it..

So I decided to start with this one.

I have no idea where this will lead, only that it'll probably take place in hp five or six.

Haven't made up my mind jet..

Hope you liked it, and I'll update soon!


	2. The witch

**Chapter two.**

It was a quarter to ten when I and the whole Cullen family were walking at kings cross station.

Next to me Edward smirked.

'Interesting thoughts?' I asked, not referring to his own.

'How did you figure?' He asked and put an arm around me.

'Well I'm not blind you know, I see how the people stare at us.' I said.

'Well it's good that they can.' Edward said.

I looked at him puzzled, having no idea what he meant.

He saw my look and laughed. 'I mean, it's clouded so we can walk the roads.'

'Oh!' I said, understanding. 'It's a good thing we have Alice.'

'Someone said my name?' Alice asked, and she let go of Jasper to walk next to me.

'Just that we're lucky to have our personal weather station.' I said, and grinned when Alice smiled at me.

'So are you exited?' Edward asked.

My thoughts went back to two months ago, when we went on a plane to England.

It was then, on that plane that Edward told me his secret. Or rather, _mine_.

He told me that when Carlisle had told Dumbledore that they would be going and would bring me with him, Dumbeldore had checked up on me.

Dumbledore had found out something very interesting.

Edward had told me that being a wizard was very rare. In England they had a tracking spell, that would track all new magical beings in England.

That was how they found Muggle born wizards, and wizards who lived with Muggles.

After he'd explained to me what Muggles were, he told me that in America however, there were only two schools, for whole America. So they couldn't let everyone in.

So they decided to bring only the children who had many magical abilities at a young age in, and children who knew they were wizards.

I'd told him that that was very interesting, but that he could hardly call that a secret.

It was then that Edward told me what Dumbledore had found out.

I'm a wizard, or rather a witch.

Isabella Swan, the witch.

I told him that there must have been a mistake. That I was positive there was nothing magical about me.

Edward smirked and kissed me, so I couldn't argue. Of course that wasn't fair, but you wouldn't hear me complaining.

Edward's voice made my thoughts go back to Kings Cross station.

'Bella?' he said.

'humh? Oh yea, I'm pretty exited. Just worried that I'll be so far behind.' I said, and frowned

And my thoughts went back again.

When they had landed, it was sunny outside. However, a stern looking woman, I now know her as McGonagall, walked over to us and cast a spell so the Cullens wouldn't be affected by the sun.

Then, two months long, we were all informed about the fight against Voldemort and his death eaters.

McGonagall, and a creepy man named Snape learned me the basics of magic—they even got me a stick, which they told me was a wand—and after I got the hold of that, some what more advanced stuff.

They told me after two months that I'd still be behind of the fifth class where I'd be going. And that when I'd have extra lessons every week, I'd do just fine.

Actually I was just very glad to be away from Snape.

He was kind of nice when you got to know him, had a very strange sense of humor too, but still that creepy look in his eyes still haunts me sometimes in my sleep.

'I'm sure you'll do fine.' Edward said, and he brought me back to the present again.

'Look we're here.' Alice suddenly cried.

I looked up, and saw the wall between platform nine and ten.  
Even though I had a boyfriend who is a vampire, like the rest of his family, another friend who is a werewolf, and I'm supposed to be a witch, I still couldn't believe that we'd walk through a wall.

When Edward and I walked to he wall however—we did.

I closed my eyes, and when Edward told me with a smile to open them up, I was at platform nine and three-quarters.

One by one, the rest of Edward's family came through the wall, and when we were complete, we drew some attention.

And when I mean attention, I mean that every wizard on the station looked at us with open mouths.

Edward and his family ignored them and started to look for an empty compartment.

When I didn't move Edward took my hand and dragged me after them.

When we found a compartment, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I boarded it.  
Since there wasn't enough room for all of us, Esme told me they would look for another one. We'd see them when we'd arrive.

When the train started to move, Alice and I were talking about the school uniforms. Or actually Alice was telling me how awful she though they were, because you couldn't represent any personality, and she might have said some other things about it, but I just nodded and agreed.

My mind was miles ahead of us, to the castle we'd all call home for a year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

'We made quite an impression.' Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts.

'What do you mean?' I asked him.

'Well, almost everyone on this carriage is talking and thinking about us, and I bet that counts for the whole train.' Edward said, brushing my hair, while I lied against him.

'What are they thinking?' Alice asked.

'Well mostly who we are.' Then he let out a little grin.

'What?' I asked, wondering what he had heard.

'Most of the girls are wondering if we're single. And all the boys are wondering if you girls all have boyfriends.' Edward said.

'Alice and Rosalie?' I asked. I wouldn't blame them for it. In fact I wouldn't even blame them if they thought that about Esme.

'Alice, Rosalie and you.'

I wondered if I heard that last word correctly. 'Me?' I asked.

Edward rolled his—too damn perfect—eyes.

'Bella, I already told you most of the guys thought that back in Forks to. And beside you really should look in the mirror once or twice.'

I smiled flattered by what he said, but not beginning to belief that I could be as beautiful as them.

I looked at Edwards face and thought it should be illegal to be so beautiful.

'What are _you_ thinking?' Edward asked me with a smile.

'Nothing.' I said quickly.

Edward obvious didn't buy it, but he let it go for now, cause he changed the subject.

The rest of the trip nothing really happened. A lot of students 'accidentally' walked by our compartment, staring at us with open mouths until Jasper had enough and he pulled down the shade.

Also when a old lady came by asking if we wanted anything of the trolley, Alice and Jasper started to laugh, but Edward ordered me to get something to eat from the—by now very confused looking—lady.

When the night started to fall, a girl with brown curls opened the compartment door and walked inside.

'Oh.' She said, and flushed when she saw us. 'You're new here right?'

Alice, Jasper and Edward said nothing, Edward kept a close eye on Jasper however, who was trying to control himself.

'Yes we are.' I finally said.

'Well, then you need to know that we'll be there in ten minutes, so you'd better change.' The girl said.

I just remembered that Esme and Carlisle had already put our trunks in the train.

'We don't have our robes with us.' I said as I turned to Edward.

'It's ok Bella, I'll get them.' And with that he stood up, before kissing me on the head, and graceful strode past the flushed girl and disappeared in the hallway.

'Thanks' I said and turned to Jasper to ask if he was ok, but I noticed that the girl was still there.

'Something wrong?' I asked her.

'ehm no sorry I'll just go.' The girl quickly turned around and walked away.

I could hear her in the hallway talking to a boy. 'I don't know Ron. I just told them to change.' She said.

Just when their voices started to fade away, Edward came in again, with our robes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We met Esme and the rest when we got out of the train.

Rosalie looked stunning of course, even in these robes, and I could see every boy almost drool over her.

Emmet somehow looked—for as much as that was possible—even bigger, but a lot less dangerous.

Esme and Carlisle were wearing their old clothes.

'I don't understand why we have to wear these stupid robes, and go to those classes.' Rosalie complained to me when we walked to the carriages.

I was glad she talked to me, because until a few weeks ago she still hated everything about me. But when we were so close next to each other in the past two month you can't end up not liking each other—ok we also could have tried to kill each other, in which case I think she'd have won, so I'm glad it didn't come to that.

I couldn't say we were best friends, or even friends. But she tolerated me and even talked to me, and I suppose that's a start.

When I saw she waited for some sign that I was listening to her I nodded in agreement.

'And besides,' she went on 'it's not like we can do any of those things they teach them in classes so why should we go?'

Actually I was wondering that too, I didn't see what use it was for them to go to the classes, but Dumbledore had insisted.

'Do you know, Carlisle?' I asked him.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder when I said his name, and told us, 'Dumbledore though it'd be a good idea if you all learned about the wizards, and what their spells could do. You'd learn how to evade them, and what damage they could do. And Esme and I agree.'

'What's that?' Alice suddenly asked.

'What?' I asked when I saw them all stare at the empty spot for the carriages. 'no horses?' I thought out loud.

'What do you mean?' Emmet said.

'Yea don't you see them?' Alice asked me.

'See what?' I asked starting to think that hey were pulling a prank on me.

'It's normal that you don't see them.' A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw a girl from about my age, with long blond hair, and a rather dreamy look in her eyes stare at us.

'Why?' I asked her.

'You can only see them if you've seen death.' And with that the girl turned around and frolicked towards a carriage, where the girl with brown curls, that I had seen earlier, was getting in to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

And that was chapter two! Still like it? Good  
I'm sorry for the obvious Bella is a wizard part, but I had no idea what else she could do there, so….

I'd like to thank everyone for their (future-) Reviews! Every time I get one I do a little happy dance!

Oh and thanks Yimini! (xNeverLetMeGoxx)

I'll update soon!


	3. The sorting

**Chapter three.**

'wow, it's so big.' I said, when I saw the castle.

We were sitting in one of the carriages that were pulled without horses—well without horses that I could see—and slowly made our way towards Hogwarts.

'I know.' Edward said, holding my hand.

When the carriage stopped, We all got out, and met Snape standing by the huge oak doors.

Great, I hoped I'd never had to see him again. Did I had to put up with him for the rest of the year?

'If you'd follow me.' Snape said, as polite and warmhearted as ever. It was always nice to know he asked how you were, and always tried to start a conversation.

We walked behind him in silence, till he stopped in a hall, that was so big that I hardly could believe it was real.

'Charlie's house could fit in here.' I whispered to Edward.

'The rest of the students are being seated in the great hall—except for the first years of course...' Snape said, 'you'll wait here, till I come and tell you they are ready. When I do, just walk in and stand next to the door. And don't do anything—for some reason he looked at me and Edward, before looking at Carlisle again—stupid.'

Then he turned around and left.

I was stunned, I think that's about the biggest amount of words I had ever heard him speak.

'you look a bit nervous.' Edward said to me.

Nervous was an understatement right now. I could feel my legs wobbling, and I felt like I was gonna be sick.  
I guess I looked as bad as I felt, cause Edward quickly put an arm around me, to conform me but also to make sure that I didn't fell down.

I smiled weakly at him, when Snape returned. 'They are ready.' He said, and beckoned us to follow him.

As we made our way into the great hall, I could fell me head turn red. everyone—really every one—was staring at us.

Edward took my hand, and we went to stand against the wall, next to the doors.

'Ignore them.' He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him like he was crazy. How could I ever ignore them?

But then Edward smiled at me, in one of those smiles I love so much. One of those smiles that make me forget everything except him.

Wow it really works, I could still feel them stare, but it didn't bother me as much.

Then the doors flew open again, and a group of scared looking kids walked in.

'First years?' I asked Alice, and she nodded.

We watched as every one of them walked forward after their name was called, and putted on a old hat.

The first time I heard the hat speak, I made a little jump. But after a few kids were being sorted I got used to it.

When finally every first year was sorted the wizard in the middle of the teachers table stood up. He must be Dumbledore.

'As you might have noticed.' He said, and immediately the entire hall grew silent. 'we have a few guests in our midst.' He looked at us, and all the heads in the hall did the same. I tried not to be as red as a tomato again.

'If you'd like to come forward.' He said to us.

When we walked towards Dumbledore, all I could concentrate on were these long ropes, and how they could come in contact with my feet. With other words I tried my best not to stumble.

'The Cullens, and miss swan are here to help me on something very important, and I except you to respect them and treat them like friends.'

I looked at the students. By the look of most of them, they wanted to be more then just friends.

'however, their is something very important you all need to know.' Dumbledore continued.

Now I really started to panic. How would they all react if they found out who—or rather what Edward and his family were?

'As you can see, The Cullens aren't like us.' When Dumbledore had said that, I saw a few girls that nodded, probably without even noticing it.

'They are a very unusual family.' Dumbledore said.

I was getting impatient, why didn't he just spit it out.

It was like he'd heard me think it.

'They are vampires.' Dumbledore said, and he looked at al the shocked faces.

Nobody ran away, or screamed. Good.

'But not to worry, as I said they are a very unusual family and they do not feed on humans.' Dumbledore said. 'And they will be students here for the rest of the year.'

Most students looked at each other exited, and they probably hoped that the pack of vampires would come in their house. I couldn't blame them.  
They were such beautiful creatures, it was almost impossible to fear them, let alone resist them.

'now only Bella will be sorted into a house, as some of you might know vampires can't perform our kind of magic. However they will be a part of the lessons, to learn as much as possible about us.' Dumbledore said. 'Bella if you please.' And he pointed to the stool with he head.

I nervously made my way to the stool, and—of course—I tripped. However before I could hit the floor, Edward caught me again, to the gasps of most students. I guess they hadn't seen a vampire moving before.

'Thank you.' I whispered, as he let go of me and I made it to the stool and sat down.

_Now this is interesting. _ I heard the voice of the hat saying into my ear as McGonagall placed it on my head.

I bit my lip; I can't believe how nervous I was.

_Hmmm, I can see you really want to prove your self to your..vampire friends. _

No I don't. The thought raced thorough my mind, but I immediately knew I was lying.

_You're smart enough for Ravenclaw… _

I wished that the hat would just make up his mind. All this waiting was making me insane.

_However, you're very brave—or just very stupid—to be so close to vampires. _

Now he's starting to sound like Edward. Why don't they understand that I have nothing to be afraid of? I love Edward and he loves me. He'd never hurt me.

_Love huh?_

Oh no! I could feel my skin getting red. Was the hat reading my thoughts?

_I think I know a house where you'd do just fine…_ 'Gryffindor!'

McGonagall took of the hat, and Edward held out a hand for me, smiling.

I took the cold hand, and let him pull me up.

While we walked over to the table I saw all the first year Gryffindors walk to, a huge and loud noise filled the hall.

It took me a few moments before I realized that it were all the Gryffindor, smiling, laughing and cheering at us.

I went to sit next to a boy with black hair and glasses. He congratulated me and I just smiled.

The rest of the Cullen's, except Esme and Carlisle sat down beside me.

I saw everyone staring at us curious, but I tried to act like Edward, and just ignore it.

'Would you do us the honor by sitting here?' Dumbledore asked Esme and Carlisle.

'Of course, we'd love to.' Esme said.

Dumbledore waived with his wand, and immediately the table got bigger, and two chairs appeared next to his.

Carlisle sat down, next to Dumbledore and Esme between him and McGonagall.

'Let the feast begin.' Dumbledore said.

When I turned around I could help but to let out a little 'oh!' when I saw that plates has appeared on the table, with the most delicious food on it.

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Charlie, who was probably eating ordered pizza or something like that. Honestly how he kept himself alive all those years is a mystery to me.

I could feel Edwards gaze on me, and I knew he was dying to know what I thought.

And I couldn't be more thankful that he couldn't.

I smiled at him, and started to put some food on my plate.

The whole feast was awkward.

I felt the gazes at us. They were probably seeing how Edward only saw me, how Emmet and Rosalie tried to calm Jasper down. And how Alice talked to me and Edward.

Oh and how they al didn't eat. Being vampires and all.

And apparently the gases of Edward and the rest was enough to scare other students away, we didn't get one question.

When all the food disappeared again, Dumbledore stood up and made a speech again. I really tried to listen, but it was so hard, when Edward was playing with my hand under the table.

When he told us to go to sleep, Edward pulled me out of the bench, and we were out of the great hall before anyone else could even stand up.

'Edward!' I said, and he slowed down.

'Sorry, I just didn't feel like dealing with them.' Edward said, with an apologetic smile.

'Very good, but how are we going to our dorms now?' I said, not even wanting to think about how big this place was.

'Hey, you wait!' A voice said from behind and when we all turned around we saw the girl with the brown curls again.

She was panting when she reached us and when she caught her breath she said. 'I'm Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall asked me if I'd show the dorms to you.'

'Hey 'mione wait up!' a voice said, and a boy with red hair, and the boy with black hair I'd sat next to came running.

'oh, This is Ron Weasley' she said to us and pointed to the redhead. 'And this is Harry Potter.' And she pointed to the other boy.

'Nice to meet you.' Harry said with a smile.

Harry potter, didn't McGonagall mention him? Oh yea the boy who survived the killing curse!

The Cullens all nodded at him but I wanted to be polite and said. 'Nice meeting you to. Could you please show us the dorms?'

We followed the three up a lot of stairs, and through a lot of corridors. I just had to rely on Edwards's sense of direction while I was here, because I was so going to get lost otherwise.

'Were here.' Hermione suddenly said as we stopped for a painting of a lady in a ugly pink dress.

I tried to suppress a little scream when the lady started to move and asked 'password?', but I couldn't.

Harry grinned at me and said 'The first time I saw it I was surprised to.'

I smiled back, and could feel Edward tense beside me, and grab my hand.

He was jealous. How unnecessary, but incredibly sweet.

When the portrait hole opened Hermione showed us the dorms, and told me that I'd sleep with her and some other fifth years on the room.

Rosalie and Alice would 'sleep' there to. Of course they wouldn't spent much time sleeping there, seeing as they couldn't. But their stuff would be brought in that room.

I thought about spending my first night here, without Edward by my bed, and my good mood dropped.

But I said goodbye to him like a good girl and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was chapter three again!   
Hope you liked it!

I want to thank everybody for their reviews!!

Made a lot of happy dances whahahaha :)

Yea, my family thinks I'm crazy now… but they already did so who cares!

I'll put everything I really have to do aside, to write some more so I'll probably update soon.

Please review!


	4. Lessons

**Chapter four. **

I woke up early in the morning.

In fact it was a miracle that I even had fallen asleep.

When I had entered the girls bedroom last night I was overloaded with questions of all the girls.

Thankfully Hermione told them all to leave me alone and go to sleep. I owe her one.

When I woke up, and still had my eyes closed I imagined smelling that incredible scent of Edward.

I turned around with a smile when it worked. Actually it worked a bit to good.

When I opened my eyes in shock I saw Edward sitting in a chair next to my bed.

There was a smile upon his face when he saw that I was awake.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed.

Edward smiled and sat down on my bed. 'Can't break tradition.' He said soft and brushed my hair with his fingers.

'If they see you—' I warned, but it was halfhearted. I didn't want him to go, and I knew he knew that.

'I'll run.' He said.

'And how do you like it here?' I said with a smile.

'Well actually—' he stopped and stiffened. Before I knew it he was across the room, standing in the shadows.

'Morning.' I heard the girl, I thought was Lavender, Say.

'morning.' I said, nervously glancing at the shadows where Edward was hiding.

'who were you talking to?' she asked.

'eh…My self.' I said with a little smile.

'and were you answering yourself too?' The girl said with narrowed eyes.

I could feel my self turning red. oh no, busted.

'no that was me.' Edward stepped out of the shadows and Lavender Let out a little scream.

'I'm trying to sleep!' Parvati said, turning in her bed, so she saw Edward too. 'aaaah! What are you doing here?' She said hysterical and pulled up her covers.

'it's to early for this.' I heard another girl mumble.

'What's all that noise?' Hermione sat up straight and stared right into the eyes of Edward.

'Edward I think you'd better leave.' I said with a smile. The girls all being in shock was kind of funny.

Edward kissed me on my head and was gone before I could blink.

"how dares he?' Hermione said. 'How could he?'

'oh come on it's not like he really committed a crime.' I said rolling my eyes.

'no really how could he? The stairs are under a spell so no boy can climb them.' Hermione said matter of factly.

'well, he can jump really far.' I said, grinning inwardly at the gasps of the other girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I walked down the stairs, fully dressed, Edward was waiting for me with a innocent smile on his face.

He looked more like an angel than normal. I sighted, how could someone be so perfect. How could someone like that be mine?

'good morning.' He said, as if the little incident never happened.

'Don't act so innocent.' I said with a smile, and whispered in his ear. 'Next time we won't get caught.'

When we walked, hand in hand, into the great hall, almost everyone stopped eating and talking, and stared at us.

'Ignore them.' Edward said. I grimaced, easy for him to say.

But I followed him anyway, to the Gryffindor table. We sat down on the far side, so we wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

I looked up at the ceiling.

Last night I'd thought that there wasn't a ceiling at all, till Harry saw me looking and told me it was enchanted.  
Right now it was rain-cloud Grey.

'And how's my little witch doing?' Edward asked, with a glistering in his eyes. I noticed they were darker than normal. He'd have to go hunting soon.

"I'm—" I started to say that I was fine, but I lost my breath when I saw a owl coming into the great hall.

A _owl_!

The owl circled around till he landed on the Slytherin table.

I stared at it with an open mouth. Suddenly the loud noise of hundreds of wings flapping, and beaks scratching caught my attention.

'Edward look!' I said, though it wasn't necessary, Edward was already looking up at the owls like me.

'They are bringing the post!' I exclaimed exited, when I saw that Hermione got a newspaper from a brown owl.

After a lot of kids got their mail, en everybody settled down again, Edward repeated his question.

'so, how were you doing?' He asked with a concerned smile.

'I'm fine.' I said with a weak smile. And I was, considering that I now was a witch, and that I left Charlie all by himself.

I saw half of the Gryffindors watching us. That was irritating too, but beside that I was fine.

Edward smiled understanding, and whispered sweet things to me during the rest of breakfast, while I was eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'We've got History of Magic.' I said, looking on the schedule that professor McGonagall had handed out during breakfast.

'Do you know where that is?' Someone said behind us.

I turned around and saw a boy with red hair standing there.

'Ron right?' I said.

He nodded happy that I remembered his name.

'Could you show us the way?" Edward asked.

Ron looked shocked that he'd talked to him. Not one of Edward's family had shown interest in any human—except me that is.

He seemed to notice that we waited for an answer and he went red upto his ears.

'yea sure. Eh follow me.' And he quickly passed us to lead the way.

Edward looked amused and took my hand as we followed him.

'I must warn you though.' Ron suddenly said.

'About what?' I asked.

'The professor, I don't think you'd ever had one like him.' Ron said vaguely.

'Why? Isn't he nice?' I asked confused.

'Well, no more boring.' Ron said and he opened the door that lead to the classroom.

'Then what's—aaah!' I let out a scream when I saw a ghost, coming thorough the wall.

'Something wrong?' the man...ghost…professor…dead guy—what ever, asked.

I shook my head stunned. The professor glided away from us and I looked at Ron with a pale shocked face.

'Well as you can see he's dead.' Ron said with a apologetic face.

'Really?' I said, sarcasm shining through my shacking voice. 'I didn't notice.'

Ron mumbled 'sorry.' And quickly went over to Hermione and Harry.

Edward srugged when he saw my face. 'you look like you've seen a ghost.' He said.

'not funny!' and I hit him with a book, that was so heavy it'd probably cause any other person a concussion.

'ouch.' Edward said dryly.

We walked into the classroom, and took a seat. After a few minutes the rest of the students—including Edward's family—came in.

'I'm professor Binns.' The ghost said to us—me and the Cullens.

Then with out another word, he started to talk about the Giant wars.

At first it seemed like an interesting subject, but I soon found out that Ron wasn't exaggerating when he'd told me Binns was boring.

I soon found myself drawing little hearts on my notes, and staring dreamingly at Edwards face.

'Shall I take the notes?' Edward asked with a smile.

I nodded. Being immortal probably made you immune to boring things.

And unlike me and the rest of the class—except apparently Hermione—the couldn't fall sleep, even if they wanted to.

When finally the class was over, Edward and I quickly walked out.

Alice joined us as we walked to potions.

'I can't believe we have Snape for the whole year.' I said, when I looked at my schedule.

'I don't like him.' Alice said, frolicking beside us.

'you already know Snape?' I heard Harry ask, and he quickened his step to walk beside Alice.

Alice just smiled at him but I said, 'Yeah he tutored me this summer.'

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw the horror on his face.

'Snape tutored you? Why?' he asked.

'Well, so I wouldn't be too far behind.' I said.

'It's a wonder that you even made it to Hogwarts.' He said.

'I mean, that I'd die if I had to spent the summer with Snape.' He said quickly after seeing my offended face.

'I've got to go.' He said with a smile, and yelled to two people walking ahead of us. 'hey Ron, Hermione wait up!'

We walked to the dungeons, and thanks to Alice we didn't get lost.

Once we were in front of the right dungeon—the one were all the students were standing—Snape came walking to through the corridor, and opened the doors with his wand.

Alice and I followed him inside, and sat down at a table in the back, with Edward.

When all students were inside, Snape shut the door behind him. 'Settle down.' He said, in a way that made me shiver.

'Before we begin today's lesson.' Snape said, ' I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you'll prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions.—And because you don't have to have, magical abilities to make a acceptable potion you'll too be a part of this.' He looked at me and the vampires sitting around me.

'Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in you O.W.L or suffer my…displeasure.'

I noticed that he looked at a boy who looked very nervous, and gulped.

'Professor.' I said, raising my hand. All the other students looked at me shocked, and in a way that seemed to tell that they found me very brave…or very stupid.

'Yes miss swan?' Snape said, walking over to me.

'What exactly do you mean with O.W.L?' I asked, wondering if he was talking about the bird or something else.

Snape seemed to be looking at me stunned, before saying, 'Be quiet, or regret it!' to a boy who snickered at me.

"O.W.L's,' he said, turning to me again, 'means Ordinary Wizarding Level and it's as Muggle's would call it an exam.'

'oh.' I said, my mood dropping at the thought of doing an exam meant for students who had five years of education instead of one. 'Thank you professor.' I said polite.

'yes, well as I was saying after a year—' He talked more about O.W.L's and something about N.E.W.T's but I couldn't pay attention anymore.

My mind was thinking about the exams, and I know it is stupid to worry about something like that, when your only going to Hogwarts for one year, and it won't matter what score I'll get, I still couldn't keep my mind of it.

Edward elbowed me, so I knew I had to pay attention now.

' today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.'

I glanced at Jasper to see that he was smirking. He probably thought that is was funny that other people needed potions to do what he could do any time he wanted.

I turned my attention to professor Snape again.

'—what you are doing. The ingredients and method'—he flicked his wand—' are on the blackboard.'

To my delight—I still thought that all magic was really cool…scary but cool—they appeared on the blackboard.

'you'll find everything you need'—he flicked his wand again—'in the store cupboard'—the door of the said cupboard sprang open—'you have an hour and a half.' Snape looked around the class till his eyes rested on mine. 'I expect that if you have questions you'll come to me or ask someone else.'

I nodded and he said, 'Start!'

When I finally had all the ingredients, I found that I probably needed someone's help. The potion was far more difficult than the ones Snape had taught me in the summer.

I tried to follow every step correctly, but sometimes—and I have no idea why I did that—I did it slightly different. It was like I _knew_ that it would be better if I did it that way.

'A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion.' called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

I looked down at my cauldron relieved. The surface of my potion was a shimmering mist of silver vapor. I looked around. I saw that Hermione also had it, and Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie too—not that that surprised me.

What did surprise me was when Snape walked by, he said 'Excelent, miss Swan, I can see absolutely nothing wrong.' Then he looked like he had to do something he rather didn't, before he said, 'five points to Gryffindor for the best potion of the class.'

A deadly silence filled the dungeon. Every student looked at me, shock on their faces. I wondered what was wrong. Wasn't it a good thing? 'Thank you.' I said to professor Snape who walked to another table, to tell Harry that his potion didn't even look like the Draught of Peace.

'her potion _is _perfect!' A girl with dark brown hair gasped, when she saw that I had indeed a silver vapor above my cauldron.

'Surprised?' I asked annoyed at the girls obvious surprise.

The girl turned red and was suddenly very interested in _her_ cauldron, that had black smog coming out of it.

'I knew you'd do just fine.' Edward said, softly stroking my hand.

'Me too!' Alice said with a wink, and I smiled. I was sure she'd seen it in one of her visions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was wonderful!' I said, gleaming over the fact that I wasn't behind in class, in fact I was one of the best.

'I wonder how you can be so good.' Edward said absently. 'Not that it's a surprise that you so good.' He quickly said after he saw the look on my face. 'I mean, just that your new at this and—stuff.'

I giggled. Edward, that didn't know what to say, now _that_ was something you didn't see everyday.

'so you had a good day?' He asked me.

I thought about Deviation, were Alice had made a fool of the teacher. I smirked at the thought.

'Yeah, you were in it.' I said with a grin on my face.

He grinned to and gently kissed me on my lips.

'Have you seen—oh!' I heard a girl say.

I couldn't help but smile against Edwards lips. When he turned his head, and stared at the girl—that was turning red—I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. That look of him was unfair, it made everyone confused and dizzy.

'No sorry.' Edward said, with a smile to the girl.

The girl turned even more red, and got a really weird look on her face. I hoped she wouldn't faint or something.

She shook her head and tried to say something, but when no words came out—well no normal words, more weird sounds—she just smiled and quickly went away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

And that was chapter four!

I hope you all like it—I spent all day writing it.

Even when I was at a birthday, but they didn't mind.

I made it as long as I could, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, so be patient!

Oh and I know that Omber should be in it, but Bella didn't pay any attention to the speech, so she didn't really notice her, and I magically transferred the first defense against the dark arts lessen, for tomorrow.. or the day after that. I don't know yet…

Anyway enjoy! And please review!


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter five.**

The day went by slowly.

I was already starting to feel the routine, on the second day.

Right now I did what I was supposed to do in History of magic—Drowsing of and daydreaming about me and Edward—Alice made notes this time.

It wasn't until the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that something—besides from the trill I got of all magic—really happened.

When I entered the classroom, professor Umbridge was already sitting behind her desk.

She wore an awful fluffy pink cardigan and a ridiculous looking black velvet bow on top of her head.

I studied her face, as I took a seat, behind Harry and Ron, and I couldn't help but to think she looked more like a toad then anything else.

Actually it would be an insult to any toad I've seen before, but I didn't know where else to place her.

Edward quickly took a seat beside me—not that anyone else dared to sit beside me, they were to afraid that 'that vampire boy' would be angry with them—and when every one was seated, an silence fell over the class.

Nobody knew the new teacher, and they had no idea what to expect.

I noticed that a lot of people had their wand out, on the table, so I took mine out of my pocket too.

'Well, good afternoon.' She finale said.

'good afternoon.' I mumbled along with a few other students.

'tut,tut.' The professor said. I wondered if I'd ever met a professor—or anyone else for that matter—before that said 'tut, tut' in such a way.

I noticed that my mind started to wander again, and I thought to keep my attention on the professor and not on Edward sitting only a few centimeters away from me.

'one more time please. Good morning, class.' I heard the professor say.

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' I quickly said with the rest of the class.

When I heard Edward grumble beside me, I shoot a glance at him—not catching what the professor said again. This really was going to be a trouble.—but he silently told me he'd talk later.

'wands away and quills out, please.' The professor said.

I saw most students exchange gloomy looks, and muttering under there breath. 'wands away.' Probably meant it was going to be a boring class.

I pulled out the quill, and ink. It still bothered me that I had to stop after a few lines to refill the ink again, but otherwise a quill was much more cooler than a normal pen.

I saw that the professor pulled out her own short wand and tapped on the blackboard with it.

Words appeared on it at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_A return to Basic Principles._

Edward made a noise beside me again.

I looked at him—not paying attention to the chatter of professor Umbridge again—and gave him a look that demanded that he told me what was going on.

Edward glanced to Umbridge, who was busy telling something to the bored looking class, and quickly scrawled on a peace of paper:_ Her thoughts are very disturbing._

I took my quill and wrote down beneath his line: _What does she think?_

Once again, I was slightly embarrass by my handwriting next to his. I felt like I just ruined a piece of art.

_She, _Edward wrote down, and then paused for a second.. then he wrote more, and gave me the note.

_She doesn't approve of Vampires. Or any non-wizard being for that matter. She thinks that we're animals._

I looked in shock at the line, but was forced to pay attention again, when the professor tapped on the blackboard again.

The first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

It sounded boring to me, but I quickly copied it like the rest of the class.

When I was done she said, 'has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?'

'I think we'll try that again.' She said, after the class had mumbled that they indeed had.

I rolled my eyes when she told us how to answer a question.

'Yes professor Umbridge.' I said dully with the rest of the class.

'good.' She said. ' I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one.'

Great, no waving wands and casting really cool spells. Just reading a book. Of course the book was interesting enough to me—being new to magic and all—but still..

'There will be no need to talk.' Umbridge said.

I turned to Edward and rolled my eyes. He gave me a small smile in return.

'you have to look at the book, miss Swan. Not at—' Professor Umbridge said, but she never finished her sentence. I wondered if it had something to do with her hate of Vampires.

Edward gave me a "lets just play dumb and do as she said—for now" look.

It fascinated me how much you could tell someone you know well, without actually using any words.

I took his advice and turned open my copy of the, way to heavy book, at page five.

When I stared to read I found out that I'd been wrong. Terribly wrong.

The book was nowhere near interesting. It was like I could just hear the dull voice of Professor Binns say the words.

I think he'd appreciate the book.

Even Edward jawed beside me, and it was _impossible _for him to be tired. Imagine how hard it was for the rest of us to stay awake.

After a few minutes I noticed that almost the entire class was staring in front of them, lost in thought, or looking around like me. I saw Ron playing with his quill and staring at the same spot on a page.

The Cullens were all staring to no were in particular. They'd probably red the text by now.

I could feel Edwards stare at me, and granted my self a little glance before trying to go through the same line for the fifth time, and to actually _understand _what I was reading.

I gave up quickly, and looked around again. To my surprise the girl with the brown curls—Hermione—wasn't reading at all. In fact she hadn't even touched her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge, with her hand in the air.

After a few moments of glaring at Hermione, I noticed that I wasn't the only one.

Most students gave up on reading the text and decided to stare at Hermione as well.

'Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?' Umbridge asked.

It was hard to let out a little noise of disbelief. Like she'd not seen Hermione's hand before. Or that she hadn't opened her book at all.

'No not about the chapter, no' Hermione said. I could hear a slight mocking tone.

'Well, we're reading just now,' Umbridge said, doing something she probably misunderstood as a smile. When she opened her mouth I could see her sharp pointed teeth. 'If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class.'

'I've got a query about your course aims.' Hermione said, like she didn't hear her at all.

I shoot a glance at Edward, that told me he had the same thought. Why weren't we're _using _spells, instead of reading about them?

I saw Professor Umbridge raise her eyebrows. It made her even more ugly.

'And you name is?—' she asked.

'Hermione Granger.'

'Well, miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully.' Said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness, that made me sick.

I normally didn't act like this. But this teacher was getting on my nerves. She was just so…I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I preferred Snape over her.

'Well I don't.' Hermione said rather bluntly. I couldn't help but to agree. 'There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells.'

There! Someone said it! I was glad cause although I have the nerves to put up with a whole group of vampires, I didn't think I'd have had the courage to ask her.

'_Using _defensive spells?' Professor Umbridge repeated with a little annoying laugh. 'Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell, miss granger. you surly aren't expecting to be attacked during class?'

'Are we going to use magic at all, then?' I said it before I even realized.

'Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class miss—?' She said to me.

"Swan.' I said and mockingly putted my hand in the air.

Umbridge smiled widely and turned her back to me. I opened my mouth in disbelieve. How could she be so rude?

I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry raising their hands.

'yes miss granger you wanted to ask something else?' she asked her ignoring my raised hand.

'yes.' Hermione said, 'Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?'

'Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?' Professor Umbridge asked in a false sweet voice, that made me shiver.

Edward noticed it and grabbed my hand. When he did that I just couldn't pay any attention anymore. Not that I wanted to, everything Professor Umbridge said was as stupid as bird that was afraid of highs.

I smiled when I thought about how weird that would be.

Edward didn't let go of my hand so I paid no attention to half the class who was trying to bring Professor Umbridge to her senses. All in vain of course.

But when I heard Professor Umbridge let out a nasty laugh, followed by the words 'Extremely dangerous half-breeds.' My head jerked up.

'What exactly do you mean with half-breed?' I asked.

Professor Umbridge looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

'Hand!' she finally said.

I didn't raise my hand, but just continued to stare at her.

'well,' Umbridge said, apparently deciding to answer my question. 'they are life forms that are—strangely enough—considered magical, but more brutal and beastly. Like werewolves or—'

'Vampires?' Emmet grunted.

She gave Emmet a nasty look—which told everyone she indeed thought that vampires were nothing more than nasty beast, that should be locked up—before saying in a annoying voice 'hand mister Cullen.'

Emmet just shook his head in disgust.

Professor Umbridge continued with trying to tell the class that we didn't need to practice—many interruptions, most of them answered with "hands!" proved that the class thought otherwise.—and Edward silently red the thoughts of her, grunting in disgust and anger many times.

I tightened my hand around his—not that I'd be able to restrain him if he suddenly decided to attack our professor, but I had to do something.

'oh yeah?' I suddenly heard Harry say loudly.

Apparently she and Umbridge had a argument—who hadn't by now?

'Who do you imagine want to attack children like yourselves?' Umbridge asked him.

I wondered what they had been talking about. Maybe I should pay attention now and then.

'Hmm, let's think…' Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice, 'Maybe _Lord Voldemort?_'

the thing that surprised me the most—even more than that I hadn't thought about saying that, or Edward—was the reaction of the class.

Almost everyone gasped, or let out a little scream; The boy I by now know as Neville even slipped sideways off his stool.

Umbridge however, showed no of these signs at all. In fact she stood there with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, mister Potter.' She said.

I was about to open my mouth that it wasn't fair, but the slight squeeze Edward gave me told me to keep my mouth shut.

I listened, with fascination to the unbelievably dumb professor, saying Voldermort hasn't returned at all.

And Harry telling something about the death of Cederic Diggory.

I searched in my mind, and remembered Professor McGonagall telling us about that.

Professor Umbridge however, said that it was a accident.

'It was murder and you know it.' Harry said. I could see him shaking with anger.

'Voldemort killed him and you know it.'

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment I though she was going to scream at him.

Understand my surprise when I heard Edwards soft voice next to me instead.

'Miss Umbridge why do you think _we _ are here?' Edwards calm voice made everyone turn to him.

'Raise your hand mr.—?'

'I think you know who I am, and I ask you again, professor why do you think _we_ are here?' Edward said dryly.

'We?' Professor Umbridge asked innocently—as if she didn't know.

'Bella and my family. Why else would Dumbledore ask a group of _vampires _to come if it wasn't to help at the battle against Voldemort?' Edward asked.

'Surly you must know what's going on?' I asked.

'oh she knows.' Edward reassured me.

Umbridge looked like someone just slapped her in the face. Her mouth was standing open.

I wondered if she really was a toad and tried to catch flies in her mouth.

'there is nothing going on!' She finally managed to say, her cheeks turning red off anger. 'and unless you want detention like mister potter here—'

'Are your really that blind, or are you as stupid as you looked?' Edward said angry while he stood up, like Harry.

'That's it! Detention for the both of you!' Umbridge said, obviously shocked by the lack of control she had.

'For what? Telling the truth?' I blinked when the words escaped my mouth.

But continued when Edward murmured to me 'Stay out of it Bella.'

'no I'll not Edward! And you,' I said turning to Umbridge, 'you know it's true! I've only been here for two months and even I can see the signs and—and..'

I was lost for words, and stared at Jasper, when a feeling of calm came over me.

'Jasper cut it out.' I managed to say, but not as fiercely as before.

'What is that _beast_ doing to me?' Umbridge demanded.

I wanted—really wanted—to yell at her, for calling him a beast, but Jasper wouldn't let me.

'Fine, Detention for the three of you! Go to professor McGonagall immediately, with this'—she waved with her wand, and a note appeared—'note, and give it to her.' She said, but with her false sweet voice.

Thanks to Jasper she couldn't yell at us.

"the three of us" packed our stuff in silence and went to McGonagall.

It was only the second day of school, and we were already in trouble.

How were we going to do this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

**Edit: **for those who've already reviewed.. thanks for all your kind words!!

Oh and I won't update as soon as I normally did, cause I'm writing four stories at the moment, so I have to do them in turns. And even now in the first week (bleh) of school, the teachers are torturing me with tons of homework.

So I'll try!!

Please review:)


	6. The prince of the night

Chapter six.

Dinner in the great hall was terrible.

As if detention every day of this week wasn't enough—McGonnagal had red the note, saying what we had done and had told us to hold our temper with her, after practically forcing us to eat some biscuits. Well except Edward of course—the word of our little shouting match had somehow run through the school faster than a burning fire, and everybody around us talked about it.

But strangely enough they didn't seem to care if we heard them.

In fact I think they even wanted us to hear them. Like they were hoping that one of us would burst out again, and they could hear it firsthand.

I was sitting between Edward and Harry, and when I looked to my right I saw that Harry looked very annoyed around him.

'What I don't get,' Harry suddenly said, laying down his knife and fork, 'is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them.'

I also put down my knife and fork—I wasn't hungry anyway—and I listened carefully to their conversation.

'The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did.' Hermione said grimly.

'What do you mean?' I asked, and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop.' I said apologizing.

'It's fine.' Harry said with a little smile.

'But what did you mean?' Edward asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him—like he hadn't already red her thoughts.

He smiled a crooked smile at me, which sent butterfly's flying in my stomach.

'Oh let's get out of here.' Hermione said and she slammed her knife and fork down. 'You can come to.' She said to me and Edward.

We all followed Hermione out of the great hall. I could feel the stares burning in my neck. Why hadn't Alice warned me for this?

'So what did you mean?' Harry asked when we reached the first-floor landing.

'Look you don't understand what it was like after it happened. You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body…none of us saw what happened in the maze.' Hermione said quietly.

'Maze?' I asked confused.

'the Triwizard Tournament Ron said.

'Professor McGonagall told us, remember?' Edward said to me.

I remembered now that the professor had told us about the tasks that the four champions had to succeed in order to win the tournament, so I nodded.

'Anyway, we just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cederic and fought you.' Hermione said.

'Which is the truth!' Harry said rather loudly. I could see the anger and annoyance clearly on his face.

Hermione also looked rather annoyed. 'I know it is, Harry, so will you _please _stop biting my head off?' she said wearily 'It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two month reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!'

'you have a point.' I said quietly.

'Let's go to the common room.' Edward proposed, when no one said a word.

We all nodded our approval, and walked to the Gryffindor Tower in silence.

The rain was pounding on the windowpanes as we strode along the empty corridors. My mind was wondering somewhere else, and I was thinking about what Hermione had said.

What if they really didn't believe that Voldemort had returned? How were Edward and his family ever able to help them stop someone they say doesn't exist?

I sighted, and gave a little smile to Edward when he looked at me with wonder and annoyance on his face.

I smiled inward when I thought about how cranky he always got when he wanted to read my mind more than everything, and couldn't. Although it was rather good that he couldn't, cause I don't think I could have stand to be around him if he could.

I wondered how we got into all this mess. It really wasn't our problem.

I sighted again, and Edward took my hand in his. I knew I had some explanation to do to him when we were alone again. Right now I just thought about how wonderful it would be if I was (finally) a vampire. I'd never had to worry again, about how my friends risk their necks—most of the time for me—while I'd sit out doing nothing. I'd be able to help them.

If I was just a vampire, if I could just convince Edward to make me like him. It was absolutely complete nonsense that he thought I'd be loosing my soul if he did—Edward himself was more than a angel that a demon. How could he not have a soul?

When we were in the common room, Edward and me went to sit in the chairs in the farest corner and I started to unload my tons of homework.

'Let's do Potions first.' Edward said, and I nodded.

'The properties…of moonstone...and its uses…in potion making.' I muttered while I was writing the words across the top of my parchment—with was way cooler that normal paper—and underlined them.

For a few minutes we were looking it up in our books and wrote it down on the parchment.

"this is nice.' I finally said.

'What? Doing homework?' Edward asked with a grin.

'No…just—you know doing random stuff with you. It makes it special.' I said, and I could feel my face turning red.

"every thing is special when I'm with you.' Edward said, and he smiled in a way that made me want to eat his face.

I set the absurd thought out of my head, and was once again thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

The room started to get noisy when all other students were done eating.

'Hey Edward!' I heard Emmett yell over the crowd and he moved towards us, leaving a whole group of frightened first students behind him.

'why did you yell?' I asked annoyed, and I felt pity for the first years.

Emmett grinned and then asked Edward something with his thoughts.

Edward nodded. 'I'm coming with you.'

'What's going on?' I demanded.

'See you later!" Emmett said, and he was gone before I could blink.

'What?' I asked Edward.

'Well ehm.. were going hunting tonight.' Edward said.

'oh.' Why didn't Emmett just say it.

'please,' Edward said with a pleading voice, 'Please don't do anything stupid.'

I stared at him with an open mouth, and then turned away offended.

'Bella…' Edward said and he sighted.

I looked away and stared right into the laughing face of Emmett. I threw him a dirty look—which made him laugh even more—and then turned to Edward again.

'Promise.' He said with an innocent face.

I sighted. Deep in my heart I knew he head a point.

'I promise.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was deep in the night, and I stared out of my bedroom window.

A beautiful moon was high in the sky, and lost of twinkling stars were surrounding it.

I sighted, and wondered what Charlie and Jacob were doing, and mum. The ones I left behind. And the ones I'd leave behind fore ever if things went my way.

Not that I wanted to leave them behind. But they would never understand.

I stood up, and restless as I was, quickly changed into my school uniform.

I went down the stairs as quiet as I could, and climbed out of the portrait hole.

'Where do you think your going?' the fat lady asked sleepy.

'The toilet.' I mumbled.

'Oh all right.' She said, and I quickly made my way through the corridor.

'Wait a sec!" I could hear her cry out, 'Why don't you use the one in the Gryffindor Tower?'

I ignored her and walked on.

I wasn't sure why—but fore some reason I needed to go out side. I needed to feel the wind on my face and see the stars more clearly.

When I was almost at the big door that lead to the school grounds, I felt a Hand from behind me covering my mouth and pulling me back unto the shadows.

'stay still.' A soft voice whispered.

I did as I was told—not that I had much of a choice—and a few moments later the grumpy old man that was like some janitor here came walking by, cursing all students on his way.

As soon as the creepy man was out of sight I was released and turned around to see who the person was.

But since we stood in the shadow's I could only make out that it was a boy, but not who it was.

'You must be careful here at night.' The boy said. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

"what are you doing here?' I shot back.

The boy laughed. "answered like a true Slithering. Are you sure you're supposed to be in Gryffindor?'

I wasn't about to response. I wanted an answer.

'I'm just making a little stroll.' The boy finally said.

'Me too.' I answered rather rudely and then turned away. 'oh and thank you.' I said over my shoulder, and then started to walk to the big doors.

'Wait!' the boy said.

I sighted, now what?

'Are you planning to go out side?' he asked.

'It looks like it doesn't it?' I said.

The boy smiled. "then do you mind if I accompany you?'

I thought about it for a few seconds. I really wanted to be alone, but on the other hand, he could come in handy if I was about to be caught again.

I nodded.

'So you're Isabella, right?' The boy said when we were outside.

"Bella' I corrected him, 'And you are?'

"Bella. Sorry. My name is Draco Malfoy.'

'Nice to meet you.' I said polite, and now saw a rather skinny boy with golden-blond hairs, as the moonlight shone on him.

'Can I ask you something?' He asked me after a few moments.

'Sure.' I said, as we walked down the long path towards the forest.

'Why do you hang out with Potter and his lose—ehm friends?' He asked, the disgust not totally hidden in his voice.

I didn't answer at first, he had taken me by surprise.

'Why don't you answer?' Draco asked.

'You took me by surprise,' I said honestly.

'Really?' Draco said, and one blond brow rose in the air.

'Yea, I sort off thought you'd ask me about the Cullens.'

'Oh, that. Well I am curious about _that_ too.' Draco said, and then smiled. 'But I figured people were already driving you crazy by asking that.

I smiled too.

'They are.'

'So tell me, why do you hang out with potter?' Draco asked again.

"Why not? They're nice.' I said, wondering what grudge he could have against Harry and his friends.

'Oh.' Was all Draco said, and we walked on in silence.

'I want to show you something.' Draco finally said, and he took my hand.

My first reaction was to pull my hand away. Draco looked at me hurt, and then told me 'I just want to show you something.'

He held out his hand, and after only a few seconds of doubt, I decided to take it.

Draco smiled and then started to drag me with him.

'You haven't been on school ground much, have you?' he asked.

'No, I didn't have much time to do that.' I replied honestly.

'Good, it would spoil the surprise.' Draco said and smiled again.

We walked for a while, but he soon stopped.

"what?' I asked.

'Close your eyes.' Draco said.

'Why?' I asked, and I suddenly began to doubt my self by coming here with him.

'If you close your eyes I'll bring you to your surprise.' Draco said in an irresistible voice.

You would think that if you hang out with a whole group of vampires, all with irresistible voices, you'd get used to it, and would be able to resist it.

Not me.

I closed my eyes, and he took my hand again.

After walking another minute—and tripping twice in the darkness—he stopped again.

'Can I open them?' I asked.

'yes.'

I opened my eyes, and gasped.

Before my eyes, was a huge lake. We were standing under a tree, and from here looked at the surface of the lake, in which the whole universe was reflected.

It was as if the moon and the stars were at my feet. And to make it more complete, little creatures that gave of light, like fireflies, were gently humming all around us.

'And?' Draco asked.

'It's…It's so beautiful.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n)Originally this is a part of a larger chapter, but because it takes way to long for me to update (sorry school is driving me nuts) I'll split it in two.

So this is more like an extra for the long wait :)

Oh and dun worry, Draco has his reasons…hehe…

I'll try to update again, this weekend.

Please review!!


	7. Detention with Delores

Chapter seven.

When I woke op, I held my eyes closed and tried to remember that wonderful dream I had had in the fullest of details.

When I succeeded, and opened my eyes I looked straight at the jar with one of the firefly-like creatures, that Draco had given me in my dream—that hadn't been a dream at all.

I could feel my cheeks turn red. Edward was going to be so mad when he got home. It made me pity Draco, who had done nothing wrong.

'Bella, hurry up! The first classes start in an hour!' I heard Hermione yell from the hall.

"I'm coming!' I yelled back, and quickly changed into my school robes.

When I sat in the great hall for breakfast, Hermione poured me and her self, a cup of coffee.

We both yawned.

I sat next to Hermione, and opposite of me sat Harry and Ron. Edward was still hunting.

Hermione and Ron started arguing about something I didn't understood. Something about hats, and House elves. I was completely clueless.

I stared ahead of me, lost in thought, and wondering when Edward would come back.

'What are you staring at?' Harry suddenly asked me, and he turned around.

'Ugh, look at the big grin Malfoy has on his mouth.' He said, and I noticed Harry had said the word Malfoy with disgust.

I blushed, when I realized that I'd been staring at Draco the whole time.

'I wonder why.' Hermione said.

I stayed quiet, because I thought I had some good guesses of what he was thinking about.

Today has to be one of the worst days in the week, I thought, as I plucked the feathers of my quill while I tried to listen to professor Flitwick.

First they had had a double Charms—which was awful—and then it was to be succeeded by a double Transfiguration.

'What you must remember,' The tiny professor said squeakily, perched—as ever—on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk. Thinking of him always wanted to make me smile. I couldn't help it, he just looked so ridiculous.

'—is that these examinations may influence for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!' The professor continued.

This really came like a smack in the face.  
I had no idea what so ever, of what I wanted to be when I grew up.  
Everything I had thought of before I've met Edward, seemed so…unimportant.

Laughable even.

And after that, all I wanted to be was a vampire, to be his forever.

But last summer a whole new world opened up to me—again.

Now I knew that the people here, not really liked vampires and hung out with them much, but they acknowledged them, and I knew I would have a change of a job in this world.

Maybe I needed to think about this more.

Because I knew I wanted to be a vampire, that was for sure.

And nothing—not even Edward—was going to stand in the way of me and that goal. I was going to be with him for all eternity.

Charms was in one word: horrible.

We spent most of the time reviewing summoning Charms, that were "bound to come up in your O.W.L,'s" and then he gave us the largest amount of homework I've ever had.

It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall also used up fifteen minutes, rambling about how hard the O.W.L.'s would be and how hard we needed to study.

She told us that it was necessary to practise some kind of spell, that would be very hard.

Hard was an understatement.

The vanishing spell that we were trying to do was one of the most difficult ones I had ever had to use.

And that said something, because I joined the fifth class, with only a summer of magic lying behind me.

At the end of class Harry and Ron, who were sitting before me, hadn't even made their snail, on which we had to practice, partial vanished.

Although Ron kept saying his snail looked a lot paler.

I was sitting besides Hermione for this class, and she had succeeded to vanish the snail at her third attempt, earning points to Gryffindor.

I also managed to make the snail disappear, at only the tenth attempt, which was quicker than almost everybody.

Hermione and me were—luckily—the only ones not given homework, and the others had to practise the spell more, this afternoon.

Harry and Ron were slightly panicking by the amount of homework they had been given, and so was I.

So I joined them when they went to the library at lunch. Hermione however, didn't because she was still mad at Ron for something I've had missed at breakfast.

After lunch I had Care of Magical Creatures, so I followed them towards the forbidden forest.

As we reached it, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind us.

When I turned I saw Draco with his gang of friends, all laughing very hard.

Apparently he had told them a joke, I just hoped it wasn't about me.

But when they all stared at Harry, I sighted in relieve.

When the lesson started I couldn't help myself but to laugh at Draco's imitation of Hermione, while he jumped up en down in eagerness to answer a question, just like Hermione did before him.

My laugh granted a satisfied look from Draco, but an angry glowering from Harry and Ron.

I tried hard not to look at Draco during the less, what seemed to be easy enough, while we were trying to sketch the little tree-like men, whom were called Bowtruckles.

Nasty little bastards.

When the class was finally over I wanted to go away as fast if I could, so I didn't even bother to wait up for anyone.

While I walked to Herbology, I could hear footsteps behind me.

I was sure it would be Ron, Harry and Hermione, but when I slowed down I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear.

'Hey, vampire girl. What are you doing?'

'Walking to class, can't you see?' I snipped, as I heard Draco walk faster.

'What's with you?" he asked me as he came to walk next to me.

I sighted, 'I don't know really, sorry I'm in a bad mood.'

'Miss your boyfriend, do you?' Draco said, with an understanding smile.

I smiled back, when I realised that was exactly what was bothering me.

'I feel that I should warn you.' I said, 'I don't think Edward will like our...little trip last night.'

'Why not?' Draco asked, with an innocent face.

'He's a bit overprotective' I said and that was an understatement.

'Oh. Well he doesn't need to find out, does he?' Draco said, and he slowed down his pace.

I did the same, and soon we were standing still. 'He has his ways.' I said, unsure if I could tell him about Edward's ability. 'Trust me.'

Draco eyed me suspicious. Then he smiled and said with a fearless voice, 'Well, I'll be careful then.'

'Please be.' I said, and then added unsure. 'Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'You're my friend right?' I asked him, looking at my feet.

'I'd like to be.' Draco said.

'Then can you tell me why—'

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, MALFOY!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind us.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were almost running towards us, Harry and Ron both with red faces.

'Oh great, the rescuing trio.' Draco said dryly. 'I have no time for this. I'll see you later?'

'Later.' I said, and Draco quickly went to class.

Great, I thought, just when I wanted to ask him why Harry and the others hated him so much.

'YEAH RUN!" Run yelled to Draco's back.

'Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked me.

Suddenly I had enough. 'Yes I am OK! And stop being so mean to Draco! For your information we were just talking and he is my FRIEND!"

And with that I stormed off, leaving them standing there for another 10 minutes. They were probably speechless.

Unfortunately they were talking a lot when they finally came to class.

For the rest of the class the three of them tried to talk "reason" to me, and whispered all the time.

I was almost glad when it was time to serve my detention.

It was almost five 'o clock, so I rushed over to the great hall for some food.

At five for five I saw Harry standing up, to go to Umbridge, so I sighted and decided to follow him.

'What do you think the detention is going to be?' I asked as we were almost at her office.

'Dunno.' Harry said. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

'Here we go.' I mumbled as Harry knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Said a sweet sugary voice.

We both entered cautiously and looked around.

It was one of the scariest rooms I had ever been in.

The Dungeons of Snape where nothing compared to this.

The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing in its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

And everything was...so—pink.

It was one of the most awful rooms I had ever seen, and the woman sitting at the huge desk—of course with a cup of tea on it—was by most the most awful thing in this room.

'Good evening, mister Potter, miss Swan.' Umbridge said, pulling them out of their thoughts.

'Evening.' They both said stiffly.

'Well, sit down.' She said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up two straight-back chairs, facing each other.

A piece of parchment was waiting for them.

I looked at the peace intensely and wondered if we really only had to write lines, while Harry tried to convince the professor to give him off Friday—of course she didn't.

Once Harry sat down opposite of me, with an angry face, Umbridge gave us "some special quills" of her.

She handed us both a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

'I want you both to write _"I must not tell lies"_ ' She said to us softly.

'How many times?' Harry asked, and I could hear that he tried to keep his voice polite.

'Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in.' _Said Umbridge sweetly. 'And miss Swan?'

'Yes ma'am?' I said, as polite as I could.

'Tell mister Cullen that he'll be serving a double detention from now on.' She said with an innocent voice.

I dropped my quill and stared at her in disbelieve. 'Surely,' I said, trying not to yell at her, 'Someone has told you that he couldn't come because of his...special condition?' I said, not wanting to use the word 'vampire' or 'hunting' in her presence.

'Yes, I've been told.'

'But surely—auch!' Harry had kicked me under the table. Although it wasn't very subtle, I took the hint.

'Surely what, miss Swan?'

'Nothing. I'll tell him, ma'am.' I said through clenched teeth.

'Good, now start.' Umbridge said and she sat down behind her desk.

'You haven't given us any ink.' Harry said, and as I looked down, I saw that he was right.

'You won't need ink.' Umbridge said with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

As I placed the point of the quill on the paper, and wrote _I must not tell lies. _I let out a little yell of pain. And I heard Harry do the same.

The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of my hand, cut into my skin as though it was traced there by a scalpel—yet even as I stared at the shining cut, my skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before.

Harry looked at me in shock and I stared back with the same expression on my face.

Then we looked both at Umbrige who was sitting behind her desk with a huge smile on her toad-like face.

'Yes?'

'Nothing.' Harry said and then he looked at me meaningful.

'Miss Swan?'

'Nothing.' I mumbled.

As I wrote down_ I must not tell lies. _Many times it seemed like each time the pain went worse.

And I realized with disgust that the words weren't written with ink, but with our own blood.

I wished that Edward was here. But at the same time I was glad that he wasn't. If Edward had gone mad as he saw this, God knew what they would do with him. Or what he would do with her.

'Come here.' Umbridge finally said, after what seemed like hours.

We both stood up and looked at our raw and red hands.

When we walked to her desk Umbridge only said one word: 'Hands!'

We both extended our hands.

I suppressed a shudder when she touched mine with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

'Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet,' She said smiling 'Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go.'

We both left her office without a word.

The school was deserted, so I figured it would be past midnight.

We walked slowly up the corridor, both not saying a word.

Then, when I was sure that she wouldn't hear us, we acted as one, and started to run as fast as we could.

When I made my way into the girl's dorm, I fell on my bed and was fast asleep before I had even had the chance to hit my pillow.

Next morning I was woken by a hard noise.

A snarl sounded so loud that everyone could hear it.

The whole room seemed to shake.

Everybody looked around what it was that was doing this, and as I looked out of the girl's dorm room, I saw a bunch of first years looking very scared around them.

But I knew what it was.

Edward was back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (A/N)

A million times sorry for the long wait!!!!! I have been busy like crazy!

Anyways here it is!!

Omg I just hate Umbridge!!

Please review!!!!


	8. Evil

_**(A/N) Edit: Ok guys just to make it clear to everybody, this IS NOT going to be a Bella + Draco FF.  
ok I know I made it seem like it, but I have my reasons...I think. **_

Chapter eight

_A snarl sounded so loud that everyone could hear it. _

_The whole room seemed to shake._

_Everybody looked around what it was that was doing this, and some first years looked very scared._

_But I knew what it was._

_Edward was back._

'How can you possibly tell me to calm down!' Edward said, his beautiful face was focused, like he had to use all strength not to attack Umbridge at once.

I felt many faces looking at me and I whispered. 'Let's get out of here.'

Edward didn't say a word but he took my hand—the one that wasn't hurt—and dragged me out of the portrait hole.

The entire way we didn't say a thing.

When we finally were out of the open air the fog in my head cleared, and I knew what I had to say.

We walked over to the great lake, and again I was thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Of course I had done nothing wrong. I mean he's just a friend, but I didn't want d to get all jealous _and_ grumpy.

'Now tell me why I'm not snapping her head of right now.' He said with a violent voice.

I knew my shock was read clearly on my face, and I could see the hard mask of Edward dropping immediately.

'I'm sorry.' He said, with a more gentile voice.

'It's ok.' I said, and absently rubbed my sore hand.

Edward came to sit next to me, under the oak and he held my hand.

'Tell me.' He said.

'I don't want you to lose your head. I know you're not afraid of wizards.' I knew the word was right, but still it seemed so over dramatic to me, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolf's...they were all very real but somehow the words didn't fit.

'But,' I went on 'if you piss that...that terrible woman off, you might get in a lot of danger. I don't want you to.'

Edward shook his head.

'I don't know what goes on in that head of yours.' He said, 'You've got to stop thinking about my safety, you know I can handle myself. But you on the other hand would make a feather seem lethal.'

'I do not!" I said and turned my had abruptly.

I think that would have sound way better if I hadn't smashed it right into the tree I was sitting against.

'I can see that.' Edward said sarcastically.

'very funny.' I said, and rubbed my head.

'I'm sorry I caused such a big scene.' Edward said, 'But you've got to understand my reaction. First I read her awful thoughts, then I saw Alice's vision in her head—'

'What vision?" I asked, and I hoped he didn't see me at this lake...only at another time.

'Of you doing your detention of course. What else?'

'Nothing.' I said, but I said it too quick.

'What's going on?' Edward asked suspiciously.

'It's nothing really.' I said and showed him my hand. 'now this is something.'

'you're right.' Edward said.

But I knew he wouldn't let it go that easy.

'Come.' Edward stood up and grabbed my hand.

'Where too?' I asked as he pulled me up, afraid that he would still go to Umbridge.

'We are going to Dumbledore.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'—and if you don't stop this I certainly will!' Edward said.

'yes, yes of course.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'Are you going to fire her?' I asked.

'No, no I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear.' Dumbledore said and stood up. 'However I will talk to her, and to the prime minister himself I have to.'

I sighted and looked up as Dumbledore walked over to me.

'Give me your hand child.' He said, and took my hand in his own.

He took out his wand and without saying a word, blue liquid came out of it, and fell on my skin.

I moaned with delight as it took away my pain, and when it was gone, my hand was as good as new.

'Now of you go.' Dumbledore said, 'You have to go to class.'

-------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe that Edward would let it go this easily.

The whole day was awful, and I got so much homework I wasn't sure I would be seeing Edward at all this day but finally it was time for diner.

'At least it's only lines.' I heard Hermione say as Harry sank into his bench 'It's not like it's a dreadful punishment really..."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again and to my surprise nodded.

Edward looked at me, and then at Harry but he didn't say a word.

'Ehm, excuse me.'

I looked around and saw a very frightened first year standing there.

'I'm supposed to give you this.' The ravenclaw said.

'Thank you.' I said with a kind smile, and took the letter from the kid, who immediately ran off.

I read it quickly.

'it's from Umbridge.' I said.

I started to read the note out loud.

'_Dear Miss Swan.'_

I could almost hear her sweet voice and the thought of her made me want to scream.

' _I am sorry to hear that you didn't find my methods appealing.  
But I assure you that this is the finest method to teach children like yourself a lesson that they won't be likely to forget.  
of course I'm not trying to hurt you, I only want to help you not to make the same mistake again._

Yeah right' I mumbled.

'_Professor Dumbledore told me about mister Cullen and I have decided to let you two off for now, but remember that if you cross the line one more time, The headmaster nor Mister Cullen can stop me from giving you what you deserve._

_Don't you agree with me if I say that naughty children must be punished?_

_It's only for the good_

_Proffesor Umbridge._

That woman is unbelievable.' I said as I burned the paper with a flick of my wand.

'At least it means no more detention.' Edward said.

I nodded. I t was indeed something good, because now I didn't have to worry about the tons of homework that were waiting for me as much.

'But I swear if she tries to hurt you again…" Edward said, and I quickly put my hand over his.

The days went by and they were filled with homework and classes.

Every day I could see Harry's hand get redder, and I didn't understand why Dumbledore didn't act against it.

----------------

_She's evil._

_She's and evil, twisted mad old—_

'well you're right about that.'

Harry turned around quickly.

'Cullen.' He said.

Edward stepped out of the shadows.

'Good evening.' He said.

'I'm right about what?' Harry asked .

'That she's evil.'

'I—did I say that out loud?' Harry asked obviously confused.

Edward shook his head and laughed.

'No you didn't.'

'Then how—Ron?' He had almost bumped into his friend that stood on top of the stairs.

Edward waited patiently as he listened to their conversation. Both in and out of their heads.

'This quidditch try out.' He finally said, and he had been so quiet and still all that time that Ron hadn't even seen him because he jumped right into the air.

'What about it?' Harry asked.

'Is it humans only?'

------------------------------------------------

(A/N) the Cullens in your team. What more do you want?

Sorry for the long wait, and sorry it's this short but I really have to go to bed now.

I just wanted to give you guys something.

I want to update as fast as I could, really but I'm just so busy, It's getting me crazy!

A little list:

My social live (not much at the moment)

Homework school etc, blah blah

About 5 fan fictions

About 4 stories of my own

The Zutara 100 challenge on DA

Poetry 25 challenge on DA

A assignment form a store to make lines and poems for their (rubber) stamps (Yay!)

and a million things more.

So I'm a littttle busy….

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and is still a reader after waiting this long every time:D

-Cheesy sorry no Lupin yet… when is that basta—sorry sweet furrba—werewolf going to show up in that damn book?

_**(A/N) Edit: Ok guys just to make it clear to everybody, this IS NOT going to be a Bella + Draco FF.  
ok I know I made it seem like it, but I have my reasons...I think. **_


	9. Quidditch

Quidditch

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm in!' Emmett yelled—and almost made a group of First years wet their pants.

'I knew you would like it. And for the rest of you? Want to have some fun?" Edward asked, as he looked at his family.

"Is Bella going to join?" Emmett asked with a wide grin.

I jerked my head up, and looked at Emmett with narrow eyes. He'd probably laugh himself to death if he saw me on a broom.

"Well, uhm, Bella you don't want to—right?' Edward said, and looked at me, 'I mean I want to keep you for a while—alive if possible.'

I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work that well. First of all it was Edward, I couldn't be mad at him. Second, he was right, I'd probably not survive it. "I'll just watch.' I said.

Edward looked relieved and he turned to the others again. "So Jasper and Alice you want to right?" he asked, already knowing they wanted too, and that Rosalie didn't.

"Yeah."Jasper said, 'It should be fun.'

"Great! I got four brooms already—the best of course.' Edward said enthusiastic. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the long face Ron?" I asked when I walked next to him to the Quidditch field—the rest was already there.

"With those vampires showing up—' he said, and suddenly turned very red, 'I'm sorry I meant with the Cullen's showing up, I don't have much of a chance do I?' He said while he looked utmost miserable.

"No Ron don't say that.' I said, trying to find a way to cheer him up. 'I bet you're very good, and between you and me, I don't think that any of them seriously want to join. I don't even think that they would allow it. Wouldn't be exactly fair would it?'

'You think so?" Ron said hopeful.

"I know so. You're going to be great. Well I better go, I'll cheer for you!" I said cheerfully and ran to the bench where I would be sitting—and to my shock saw that Rosalie was sitting there. 

"H-Hi.' I said, as I sat down next to her.

"Hi.' Was all she said, and then her eyes fixed of the image of Emmett, who was standing on the field with a broom that I feared would break in two if he would sit on it.

Before the tryout started there were a lot of confused faces looking at the Cullens who stood innocently with their brooms in their hands. Edward waved at me, and I waved back. Suddenly he was by my side, followed by the shrieks of almost everyone on the field.

"You're scaring them.' I said, when he came to sit next to me.

Edward just laughed, and gave me a kiss. "For luck.' He said.

I rolled my eyes, 'Like you would need it.'

"I do!" He said innocently.

Then someone blew a whistle, and everybody was mounding their brooms.

'That's my queue!' Edward said, and stood up.

'Edward!'I yelled before he would run off, 'Be nice won't you? Give the others a chance.'

He smiled my favorite smile and said, "I'll try.' before he flew off, on a way that looked like he had done this for years, when it was actually his very first time.

First they all just flew around, and a few who couldn't even do that right were sent back to the castle, or stayed to watch the rest. Everybody almost dropped of their brooms every time Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Alice came flying by. They were so fast, that you almost didn't see them.

Then it was time for everyone to try keeping. I kept watching with polite interest—it was amazing how they flew but still it was a sport and I didn't really like those—till it was Ron's turn. I saw to my relieve that he wasn't good, but not bad either. There were two kids before him and they were better, but Ron was sure better than the rest that had already made their turn.

When he was finished Ron landed with red ears and it was Alice's turn. Although she was a vampire, I saw that the girl named Katie Bell, had her doubts about her. The first ball she threw was an easy one—even I could see that, and Alice caught. it before the ball was fully out of her hands yet. Katie stared at her with an open mouth, and her second ball was the hardest I had seen till now—but of course Alice caught them, she caught them all. The same was for Jasper, and Emmett. And I saw that the captain of the team was near tears of joy—the others were near tears of sadness. There was no way that they would be keeper now.

Then it was Edwards turn. He was with no doubt the fastest player—ever. He was just a blur, when he went to catch the ball. I was surprised when Emmett and Jasper flew up, both a ball in their hands. I saw them talking to Katie, who then flew to the ground.

What then happened even amazed me. Have you ever seen three vampires play Quidditch? It's truly amazing. I had to strain my eyes to make out their figures, and finally they stopped—Edward hadn't missed a ball.

Emmett looked angry, probably because he couldn't win, and the ones closest by him quickly took a few steps away from him.

"my turn!" Alice yelled, when they landed. And I saw that Angelina wanted to object—there were other who wanted to fly—but decided not too.

Watching Edward and Alice play was—interesting. Alice saw every move of Edward in her head, and Edward read every thought of Alice.

It ended up with them just hanging there quietly, till Alice threw the ball—and scored! Emmett and Jasper clapped and yelled bellow, and Alice made a little victory dance on her broom.

I stood up, and walked over to them. "Good one Alice!" I said, when she ran over to me and hugged me in her joy.

I felt the eyes of nearly two dozen stares when I went to stand by the Cullen's. Their faces were a mix of admiration and fear.

After this little show, no one wanted to fly anymore, and after Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all told Angelina that they didn't really wanted to join—it wouldn't be fair—she chose Ron, who couldn't believe his ears.

When we went back to the common room, I went to Ron to congratulate him—along with all the Gryffindors. Out of nowhere there were suddenly drinks, food and music, and a party was thrown.

I walked over to the Cullen's. They sat casually in the best chairs by the fire, looking like gods as usual. I blushed as I sat between Edward and Emmett, and tried not to think about how out of place I would look.

I enjoyed the party more that I usually would. One reason was that I wasn't in the spot light, so no one would notice if I would fell—what I did once..or twice. But Edward always cached me.

I noticed that Harry and Hermione already went to bed—harry looked concerned. I wondered why.

It was hours later, when all the food and drinks were gone, and we, the twins and three other people were the only one left, that I announced I'd go to bed.

"I'll meet you there.' Edward said, and sneaked out of the room.

I followed him with open eyes, as he climbed through the portrait hole. Surely he wouldn't climb all the way up the tower. Would he?

But as soon as I was in the girls dorm room, where everybody was fast asleep, I heard a noise outside, and when I walked to the window, Edward's head appeared before it, and almost made me scream. I covered my mouth in time with my hand however. And then quickly opened the window.

"are you crazy?" I hissed, when he climbed in.

"Come on Bella, it's just a few meter.' 

"A few meter?' I said and was about to argue, when I felt his cool arms around me, and I immediately grew calm and closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent.

Edward lifted me up, and carried me to my bed, placing be beside him. He cuddled me, and threw a blanked over me so I wouldn't frieze next to him.

'Go to sleep.' He whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to.' I said and pouted. I wanted to stay up with him. I had seen him all day today, but hadn't had the time to really talk to him in private.

Edward however was stubborn and didn't want me to miss out on any sleep, so he began to sing my lullaby to me, so quiet that no one would hear.

'Edward.' I mumbled, as I tried to fight the sleep that came over me. 

"hmm?"

"I love you.' I said, and hugged the arm that he had around me.

"I love you too.' He said, and after that I feel asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)  
Another short one….  
I'm soooo sorry that I took this long to update, I really am. I was planning to do it, but things didn't happen as I wanted them to this holiday. I'll try to update all my fan fictions a bit more, but well.. I promised that before, and it didn't really happen.  
just know that I haven't forgotten them!!  
review please!


	10. A strange meeting

A strange meeting

--

When I First woke up, everybody was still fast asleep. The First thought going though my mind was that it was Saturday—finally. The second thought was that I was freezing. I tried not to worry about the pile of homework I had to do today, and turned around to look at Edwards face.

He was staring at me, his godlike features only a few inches from mine.

'Good morning.' He said, stroking my face.  
'Morning. 'I breathed and my heart started to beat loudly when his cold finger touched my flushed cheek. His dazzling breath that swarmed all over me didn't help either.

I cuddled up against him, my head on his hard chest. I tried to ignore the cold, and wished I could always lie here. But soon—way to soon, he pulled me away.

'They are about to wake up.' He said and gave me a gentle kiss on my head. 'See you down stairs.' He said, his breath coming over me again. I tried to remember how to breathe. My head was spinning.

'Bella?'

I looked up. Edward was already gone and Hermione was looking at me with concern on her still sleepy face.

'Are you OK?'She asked eyeing me with suspicion.

'Never better.' I said and sighted.

--

When I bounced down the stairs, fully dressed and cleaned up, I saw Edward sitting on a chair by the fire, next to Harry. I didn't see any of the others, they were probably outside. I knew Alice was dying to try out a broom again.

'Hey Harry.' I said as I went to sit on Edwards lap after he invited me there with his hands.

'Oh hey Bella.' Harry said looking relieved to have another human in the room.

'What are you doing?'I asked looking at his quill and paper.

Harry quickly folded his piece of paper and put away his quill. 'It's a letter.'

'For whom?' Edward asked, his eyes penetrating those of Harry. I felt sorry for him, Edward wasn't playing fair, and besides he already knew anyways.

Harry looked confused. 'My Godfather.' He blurted out. I had no doubt that it was the truth. Harry looked confused about the fact that he just told it like that.



'I have to go.' He said quickly and stood up. 'See you later.'

I watched him climb through the portrait hole.

'That's not fair you know.' I said to Edward when we were alone again.

'What's not?'Edward asked innocently.

'Making people say the truth like that.'

He shrugged, 'I already knew anyways.'

I sighted and leaned against him. I would let it go for now, I just wanted to treasure this moment alone with him. I could already hear people upstairs moving around and I sighted again.

'Do you want to go outside? Before breakfast, we'll do homework after. Edward said.

Yeah right, I thought, He probably would finish it in three seconds or so and stare at me for the rest of the time. Sitting next to me, stroking my hair… Not really circumstances under which I can easily make homework.

'Sure.' I said when I saw that he was waiting for an answer.

We both stood up, hearing the First people going downstairs when we climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Lets go left.' Edward said and took me to the opposite of what we usually went.

'Why?'

'Peeves is planning a practical joke there.' He said and pointed to the right hallway.

'How do you know?' I asked, and looked to the way he pointed at. I didn't see Peeves at all.

Edward chuckled and pointed to his head meaningly.

'Oh yeah.' I said, vaguely I wondered what gift I'd have when Edward would make me a vampire, if he ever would. Why—oh why, did he want to preserve my humanity?

'Let's go.' He said, taking my hand and pulling me through the corridors.

--

We made it in time for breakfast. During the walk we'd just talked and laughed. It had felt so normal. The only strange thing was when Edward suddenly looked towards the forbidden forest with shock on his face. But by the time I turned my head to look, what ever he'd seen was already gone. And he didn't want to tell me either.  


We sat down next to Alice, Hermione and Ron. The others were nowhere in sight.

A few moments later Harry arrived.

'What are you looking so pleased about?' Ron asked and he eyed Harry in poorly covered surprise.

'Ehm..' Harry said and he sat down. 'Quidditch later.' He said happily, pulling an extraordinary large platter of bacon and eggs towards him.

Then they started to talk about sports and it lost my interest. I turned to the toast in front of me.

'So what are our plans for today?" Edward asked.

'Homework.' I said darkly.

"And you'll be busy with that all day?' He asked innocently.

'Yeah, I'm afraid so, why? What's going on?'I said and turned to Alice.

'Edward and I were planning to do some hunting—' I saw Ron, who sat next to Alice, look up and gulp with horror stuck eyes nearly chocking on his sausages, but Alice ignored him—'Living around humans 24/7 is a bit hard for us so we have to take precautions.'

'You should go then.' I said, trying to make my voice sound supportive, but I think he could easily hear the disappointment through my voice.

'Are you sure?'He said, 'We could stay…'

'No! No!' I objected quickly, not looking at him, so he wouldn't see the panic in my eyes. IT was pathetic really, but I couldn't stand to be away from him. 'I'll be doing homework anyways, I won't even notice you're gone.'

Edward smiled, not buying it. 'We'll be close.' He said, 'And stay till you finish eating.'

I considered filling my plate full with enough food to last me through the day, but instead I took a bite from my toast.

I was about to ask Edward how long he would be gone, but I was distracted by Hermione's voice.

'Oh no!'She cried out, making our heads turn. 'Sirius!'

I wondered who they meant, but before I could ask Edward was whispering in my ear, making me dizzy.

'He's Harry's godfather,. And the man with the black hair that we met this summer, remember?'  


And suddenly I did. In our summer "vacation" we had private lessons learning us how to use magic—well the basics anyways, and telling us about voldemort and the war. In that time we once met with a man named Sirius Black. He didn't look very healthy, like he hadn't had sleep or food for day after day and was recovering. I liked him though, he had my kind of humor.

I listened to Hermione reading from the paper, and heard harry saying something about a Lucius Malfoy…Malfoy? Could it be a relative of Draco?

'.."Ministry warns wizard community that Black is very dangerous…Killed thirteen people…broke out of Azkaban…" The usual rubbish.' Hermione concluded.

'Killed thirteen people?'I shrieked out loud.

Many eyes turned to us and my cheeks flushed. I stared down at my hands to avoid their stares.

'That is what people believe.' Hermione whispered to me, 'But Sirius is innocent. He didn't do anything at all. He spent 12 years in prison for something he didn't do. If he hadn't escaped he'd still be in there.'

'That's horrible!' I whispered back. 'Why doesn't he tell that to the police—or what ever you call them.'

'Aurors.' Harry said and then added bitterly, 'But the ministry wouldn't believe him if he told them. They would throw him back in Azkaban. Or worse.'

I gave up on my toast—I wasn't that hungry anymore. What Harry and Hermione told me haunted in my head. How would it feel to be sentenced for life, for something that you didn't do? It must have been horrible. I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly Sirius's shabby appearance had much more meaning.

'Are you OK?' Edward whispered, putting his arm around me.

'Yeah.' I said and leaned against his shoulders.

'Shall we go?' Alice suddenly said. I looked at her eyes—she wasn't _that_ hungry, so I wondered what was going on. Why was she in such a hurry?

'Sure.' I said and after we said goodbye and walked to the door I saw that Draco was about to stand up, but sunk down back into his seat instead, eyeing me.

I looked away and hoped that whatever he was about to do, that it wasn't what Alice had seen. I glanced at Edward—he looked normal enough—and let out a small sigh.

--  


I walked back to the common room with an empty feeling.

Saying goodbye to Edward had been a terrible thing top do when we were seeing each other and school and during the nights. But now that I was with him 24/7 it was even worse.

I cursed my human weakness in silence. No I finally was able to defend myself—a little, you know being a wizard and all—and I still couldn't go with him.

If I was a vampire like him—a beautiful God like creature—then he'd not have to worry so much, then he wouldn't fear to lose control, then I could truly be with him.

Then he could be himself. Then I'd finally understand.

Hot tears of anger and frustration started to fall down my cheeks. At first I didn't even bother to wipe them away. Then I heard footsteps and I quickly rubbed my sleeve against my face.

I recognized Harry and Ron as soon as they came around the corner.

'Hey Bella.' Harry greeted me as soon as his eyes noticed me.

'Hey.' I said back, not really sure if I wanted to be left alone or craved their company.

'Hey Bella, where are your vamp—uh, you know—where's Cullen? I mean—E-Edward, I mean.' Ron stuttered and his ears turned red, matching his hair. But I didn't blame him for asking. One of the Cullens was always by my side.

'Out in the mountains I think.' I said, trying to sound cheerful.

'Oh.' Harry said, his eyes lit with understanding.

Ron, however, didn't get the hint.

'What, they're hiking?' He asked confused.

'um…'I said, not sure how to explain what they were doing. Luckily for me Harry saved me.

'So Bella, do you want to go watch us practice?' He asked.

I'd noticed their brooms of course, so I'd been right, they where going to practice.

'Um.' I said thinking it over. There was a pile of homework. A lot of time to think about him to. Oh what the heck, 'I'd love to come.' I said with a smile.

--



The boys collected some balls from the cupboard in the changing room, while I found a spot on the tribune where I'd be sitting in the sun.

I waited with my eyes closed and felt how the sun shone on me and drenched me in it's warmth. If only Edward was here…

I snapped my eyes open and saw Ron mounting his broom, flying up so he could guard the three tall goal posts. Harry was playing the attacker—chaser, I thought they called it—and tried to score points.

I was actually beginning to like Quidditch. Me liking a sport, imagine that. Charlie would be proud.

I had to admit, Ron was pretty good. He blocked three-quarters of all the goals that Harry attempted to put past him and played better the longer they practiced.

--

When it was time for lunch I'd had my share of the sun for today. With an un easy feeling in my stomach I realized that it was more sun then I'd get in Forks in a life time. Thinking of Forks made my eyes drop and a feeling of guild spread through me. Charlie, mom…At least mom still had Phil…who did Charlie have? Billie? Ouch, bad move. It made me think about Jacob….

I was torturing myself like this through the entire lunch, not even noticing Harry and Ron leaving. I'd only realized when Hermione had asked me to come and study with her, and saw that they where gone.

'Yeah sure.' I'd told her. 'I'll be up in a minute.'

I stared at my lunch for a long time waiting till I got hungry. Then I decided that it was a waste of time, and left to go upstairs.

'Hey Bella!' Someone yelled.

I turned around and looked right into the grinning face of Draco.

'Hey Draco.' I said politely for the first time being glad that Edward wasn't here. Not that I was doing anything wrong, but he'd make a big deal out of this. Which was absurd of course. I only saw Draco as a friend.

'So, do you wanna come with me to the quidditch pitch?'

I hadn't failed to notice that he'd said "me" though there were a whole bunch of slithering behind him, waiting.

'No thanks Draco. I've seen enough Quidditch today to last me a life time.'  


For a second Draco really looked disappointed, then he sort of half grinned, half smiled at me.

'That's to bad. But I'll see you around today, OK?' HE said.

'Ok.' I agreed, and then I wanted to kick myself. Why had I said yes? Edward would kill me. But then again, he shouldn't. Draco was just a friend. I'd hung out with Harry and Ron and that was fine too. Why did I worry so much?

'I'll see you.' I said warmly and walked towards the common room. Mount-homework was waiting for me.

--

The rest of the day was filled with blood, sweat and tears as I tried to work my way through the slowly decreasing pile of homework.

When it was becoming late I decided that a person could only work so many hours at their homework—and I wanted to go for a little stroll outside.

But before I could even move, there was a strange ticking noise against one of the windows.

I looked up and saw a black owl, ticking impatiently with his beck against the glass.

One of the Gryffindors—I'd forgotten his name, but I was sure that he was in second year—opened the window and the owl circled above our heads till it strode down beside me.

'For me?' I said and suddenly was sure that it was from Edward. Quickly I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

A wave of disappointment rushed through me when I did see a very elegant handwriting, but one that was not even near Edward's.

"Dear Bella." I read.

"Please meet me at our tree.  
I want to talk to you.

Your friend,

Draco Malfoy."

I stared at the little piece of paper, wondering what to do. I also searched my mind, wondering when Draco and I gained a "special" tree.

A little voice in my head told me that if it had been a note from Harry or Ron that I Wouldn't have 

hesitated.

'Who is it from?' Hermione asked me, eying me suspiciously.

I quickly made a decision.

'It's from Edward.' I lied and looked at the owl that was still there. 'I guess he wants an answer.' I mumbled.

"Draco,

I'll come right now. Please wait.

Bella."

I scrabbled on the paper and attached it to the owls paw. The bird flew away, out of the open window.

I quickly put away all of my stuff, suddenly eager to follow the bird out of this crowded room.

'Are you finished already?' Hermione asked, looking skeptical at the large pile that I still had to work on.

'I'm just going to get some fresh air.' I said and as I descended the portrait hole, I felt her curious stare on my back.

--

'Draco?'I asked, trying to find my way in the dark. I didn't dare to use my wand. What if somebody saw me from one of the many windows?

'This way.' I heard his familiar voice say, and I tried to follow it without tripping—of course I failed.

But just before I'd hit the ground, two hands catched me and steadied me.

"Draco.' I breathed as I tried to find back my balance.

'You Ok?" He asked and then took my hand to sit me down at the roots of the tree, and wit one flick of his wand, a few lights were burning, floating in the sky so we could see each other.

I suddenly felt totally awkward and wanted to kick myself for coming.

'You aren't cold are you?' Draco asked concerned.

I shook my head.  


For a minute we sat in silence, then Draco started to talk.

'So…Why didn't the Cullens join the Quidditch team.' He chuckled, 'It would've been much better.'

'How do you know?' I asked suspiciously. They had just had their first training.

'Oh we were watching them. I asked you to come remember?"

So that's what they were doing. This kinda explained Ron's reaction when I just met him when I was leaving the common room.

'Hey Harry, Ron.' I'd said when I'd spotted them. "How was practice?'

'Um, fine.' Harry had said, not sounding very convincing.

But Ron's face was like thunder and he mumbled something that hadn't catched. I did hear the words "Slithering" and "Rotten". Now I knew what he was talking about.

'That's mean.' I said to Draco. 'You distracted them.'

Draco's face was suddenly innocent. 'Did I?' He asked with false surprise, 'I just wanted to watch. We didn't mean to annoy them or something. '

'um…okay then.' I said not very convinced. I changed the subject. 'So why did I have to come here?' I asked.

'Oh yes.' Draco said, smiling. 'I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you something.'

'Go ahead.'

'I was wondering…where have you been studying till now?'

This was such a normal and unsuspected question that it threw me off balance.

'Um…' I said, thinking, 'The high school of Forks, I suppose.'

Draco blinked and looked at me stupidly. 'No I meant about your magical study. Were you homeschooled?'

'What? No! I—I only recently—' I suddenly realized what I had been told last summer. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about our purpose here. They weren't supposed to know that I had only recently learned about the magical world.

'What I meant.' I said quickly, 'Is that I was indeed homeschooled.'  


'Are your parents wizards then?'

'Yes.' I answered after a moment of doubt. I didn't like this conversation.

'So are you a pureblood then?' Draco asked looking rather happy.

'I suppose so, yes.' I had no idea what he meant.

'Then another thing. How did you meet the Cullens, and why did you go here? They—'

I quickly stood up, forcing him to stop.

'I'm sorry Draco. I had fun, but I have a lot of homework to do, so—'

'Oh. I see.' Draco said looking disappointed, then he smoothly recovered. 'Well then, let me walk you to the castle.'

'Thank you, but I'll find my way.' –Hopefully without tripping, I silently added.

'Ok, then. I'll see you around Bella.'

'Yes, see you.' I said and walked of to the castle. I couldn't wait to get back to the common room. Although it would be empty without Edward there.

But somehow I would survive the night.

--

(A/N)  
Hey everybody!  
I am SO sorry that it took me this long (again)  
I hope you like it, even though not much happens in this chapter.  
What could Draco be up to? Find it out in one of the next chapter! if I ever manage to write them.  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews, and for still reading this even though you had to wait so long!  
Until next time! :D  
(by the way, the title is supposed to be the meeting of Draco and Bella. :P ) 


End file.
